ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Mad World
Plot Ben is seen walking out of Mr. Smoothy, slurping away on his grasshopper smoothie, while footsteps were heard from behind. Ben turns around to find out that no one is behind him. (Ben): Strange... Ben continues walking down an alley way, and footsteps were heard again. Ben turns around in frustration. (Ben): Whoever is following me, can they please stop? It's giving me the creeps! Ben walks back a few paces, until he knocks into an exact replica of himself, but with black hair and jade green eyes. (Ben): Who are you? (Bad Ben): It appears that you don't recognise me, Ben? Which is surprising! (Ben): Lemme guess, you're one of those Bens? (Bad Ben): Those Bens? In what context? (Ben): Don't play dumb with me, mint breath! (Bad Ben): I see you still have your horrible sense of humour... Ben looks at Bad Ben. (Bad Ben): Anyway, you don't suppose we can team up? I heard that an intergalactic war is occurring... Ben looks at him, confused. (Ben): Are you sure this isn't another one of those tricks? (Bad Ben): For real, this time! Forgive me for acting strange all of a sudden. (Ben): Apology accepted! Ben and Bad Ben shake hands. They head off to Ben's house. (Ben): Mom, dad! Before you all get confused, this is Bad Ben, an alternate version of myself. (Sandra): He does look like you... (Bad Ben): That's because I am him, but with slight appearance differences. (Carl): Strange... (Bad Ben): Not at all, in my dimension, everyone acts desperate, bad, and has a cold heart; like me, but I'm working with Ben on a mission... (Ben): An intergalactic war is about to break out, and I need to work with him in order to stop this invasion. (Bad Ben): Should we contact Gwendolyn? (Ben): Cousin Gwen? I think she's got other things to sort out. Ben's phone begins to ring, it is Gwen. (Ben, on phone): Hello? Ben Tennyson speaking! (Gwen, on phone): Hi, this is Gwendolyn and, we've got a problem. (Ben, on phone): What is it? (Gwen, on phone): An intergalactic war has broken out, we might need your help! (Ben, on phone): We'll be there! (Gwen, on phone): We? Ben hangs up, then looks at Bad Ben. (Ben): Let's go! Ben transforms into Fasttrack, and Bad Ben transforms into XLR8. (XLR8): We have to think of a plan (Fasttrack): No need, I think Gwen has got that covered. They race towards Los Soledad, where Gwen is currently fighting against an armada of Incurseans. XLR8 transforms back into Bad Ben, while Fasttrack transforms back into Ben. (Ben): We got here as soon as we could! (Bad Ben): What would you like us to do? (Gwen): Anything, just take down the armada of Incurseans, I'll think of something! Gwen ejects mana from her hands, and hits the Incurseans, sending them flying. Ben transforms into Whampire, while Bad Ben transforms into Gravattack. (Gravattack): Let's do this! (Whampire): I was thinking the same thing! Whampire flies towards the Incurseans and spits out a corruptura onto its head, brainwashing him. Whampire then commands the Incursean to go after the others. On the other side, Gravattack was weakening the Incurseans gravity, causing them to float in mid air. (Gravattack): Now you've realised the gravity of the situation! The Incurseans began screaming. (Incursean Soldier): Get us down! (Gravattack): And why would I do that? The Incursean Soldier shoots a laser at Gravattack, but Gravattack causes it to orbit around him, redirecting it back, hitting the soldier in the process. Whampire flies over to Gravattack. (Whampire): How is it coming along? (Gravattack): Quite well, actually! Gwen throws a ball of mana towards the Incurseans, causing the mana to explore, and the Incurseans were sent flying. Suddenly, Vilgax shows up with Albedo. (Whampire): Vilgax?! What are you doing here? (Vilgax): What I had come to do all along! Vilgax looks at Albedo, who transforms into Spidermonkey, who then evolves into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Gwen throws mana towards Ultimate Spidermonkey, only for it to be blocked by Vilgax with the shield of Ziegel. (Gravattack): It's been a while since we last met, Vilgax... And I regret working with you. (Vilgax): You might've forgotten how evil you used to be (Gravattack): And that side of me is gone! Gravattack lifts Ultimate Spidermonkey into the sky, and throws him at a building. He then flies over towards him, leaving Whampire and Gwen with Vilgax. Whampire transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Stupid watch! (Gwen): I've got it! Thrasius! Gwen and Ben are shielded by a see through, pink crystal. Vilgax blasts the shield, only for it to be reflected onto a building. (Gwen): Face it, Vilgax! You're never gonna get us through this shield. (Ben): Which gives me enough time to transform into another alien. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Ventrilosquid. (Ventrilosquid): So this is the alien I didn't know I had? Sweet! (Vilgax): This'll still give me the chance to crush you, Tennyson! Vilgax leaps towards the shield, which smashes almost instantaneously. Ventrilosquid flies in the air. Meanwhile, Gravattack was too busy fighting against Ultimate Spidermonkey. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): It's funny how you've decided to become a superhero, Bad Ben. (Gravattack): Maybe it's because I hate being evil! (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Evil is relative! Ultimate Spidermonkey kicks Gravattack into a building, destroying it. Gravattack transforms back into Bad Ben. Ultimate Spidermonkey leaps towards Bad Ben and transforms back into Albedo. (Albedo): It's a shame how a 16 year old Ben Tennyson from another dimension is capable of being beaten by a 10 year old genius. (Bad Ben): Beginner's luck! (Albedo): Hardly, Vilgax is disappointed about your sudden side change. (Bad Ben): Well let's keep it that way, shall we? Bad Ben transforms into Brainstorm and electrocutes Albedo. (Brainstorm): Looks like the tables have turned, Albedo; a smartest being in three galaxies, as what you think you are, is defeated by a Cerebrocrustasean, the smartest of the lot! (Albedo): You think you're so lucky! (Brainstorm): Hardly... Albedo transforms into Arctiguana, who then evolves into Ultimate Arctiguana. Brainstorm looks shocked! (Ultimate Arctiguana): Pathetic, I thought that you were capable of beating me? Well I guess not! (Brainstorm): Think so? Ultimate Arctiguana freezes Brainstorm, who transforms back into Bad Ben. At the other side of Los Soledad, Ventrilosquid and Gwen were too busy fighting off Vilgax. (Gwen): Contego! Gwen is surrounded by a pink shield, full of mana. Vilgax grabs Ventrilosquid by the head and slams him down onto the ground. Ventrilosquid's head was shattered. Ventrilosquid transforms back into Ben. (Vilgax): Pathetic insolence... (Gwen): Are you okay, Ben? (Ben): Never better! (Vilgax): Never say never! Ben transforms into Feedback and runs towards Vilgax. Vilgax slams him to the ground, but Feedback had switched into Upgrade. Upgrade latches himself onto Vilgax's suit, which then gets destroyed. Upgrade then punches Vilgax, while Gwen creates a portal which sends Vilgax to Legerdomain. Upgrade transforms back into Ben. Ben and Gwen run over to Bad Ben, frozen. Gwen casts a spell which breaks the ice, releasing Bad Ben. (Ben): Where's Albedo? (Bad Ben): He escaped. Unfortunately for me, I was defeated, yet again! (Gwen): Don't worry, we can find him! Ben, Gwen and Bad Ben run out of Los Soledad. After running out of Los Soledad, they finally reach Bellwood. (Ben): Should we go to Mr. Baumann's and have something to eat? (Gwen): Sure, I am getting hungry! Ben, Bad Ben and Gwen walk inside Mr. Baumann's store. They walk over to the stalls and sit down. After sitting down for only a second, Emperor Milleous and Attea walk inside. (Milleous): Well well well... If it isn't Ben Tennyson; saviour of the universe, and his lovey dovey cousin Gwendolyn. (Ben): Not again! (Attea): We saw what happened between our Incursean Soldiers, and we feel like you should be treated the same way too! (Milleous): Attack, my soldiers! Every Incursean Soldier runs towards Ben, Bad Ben and Gwen. Bad Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and turns intangible, while Ben transforms into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Things are going to be very chilly. Big Chill flies over to the Incursean Soldiers, freezing them with his ice powers. Big Chill flies higher onto an aisle, folding his wings into a cloak. Gwen blasts Attea, who is sent flying, only for Milleous to blast Gwen. Gwen crashes onto a box full of bird seeds. (Milleous): Face it, anodite scum; you're no match for the great emperor Milleous. (Gwen): Somnus! Gwen casts a spell to make Milleous fall asleep; he collapses on the floor, snoring. Attea kicks Gwen from behind, only to get frozen by Big Chill. A few more Incursean Soldiers began running out from the ship and we're ready to attack. (Big Chill): We have to think of another plan! Ghostfreak flies through a wall and pokes his head out scaring them. They scream and escape! Only for Big Chill to freeze them on the spot. Big Chill transforms back into Ben, while Ghostfreak transforms back into Bad Ben. Mr. Baumann walks in from his break to see his store, trashed. (Mr. Baumann): Not again! (Ben): It was an accident, I swear. (Bad Ben): On the contrary, we were ambushed by an armada of Incurseans. (Gwen): So we had to stop them Mr. Baumann takes a deep breath and sighs. He walks of, leaving Ben, Bad Ben and Gwen standing there, confused, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Fasttrack, Whampire, Ventrilosquid, Upgrade and Big Chill make their first re-appearances *Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Arctiguana make their first re-appearances *Emperor Milleous and Attea make their first re-appearances *Sandra Tennyson and Carl Tennyson make their first re-appearances Minor Events *Bad Ben joins Ben's cause Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Bad Ben *Mr. Baumann Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Emperor Milleous (first re-appearance) *Attea (first re-appearance) *Incursean Soldiers (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Whampire (first re-appearance) *Ventrilosquid (first re-appearance) *Feedback (cameo) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) By Bad Ben *XLR8 *Gravattack *Brainstorm *Ghostfreak By Albedo *Spidermonkey (cameo) **Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Arctiguana (cameo) **Ultimate Arctiguana (first re-appearance) Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, but this episode takes place after the events of Once, There Were Evil Ben Tennyson's That Could... **This means that Bad Ben is the first Ben to become a hero after learning from his devious mistakes Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes